Hidden Realitys
by peanut7693
Summary: Simon, without telling anyone but Mary, enters the family onto a game show that reviles truths. What will happen on the show? srry I am horrible at summarys
1. Secrets

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, JUST THE PLOT.

CHAPTER 1: Secrets

Mary Camden jogged down the basketball court, jumped up and made a perfect basket.

"Mary!" her younger sister Lucy yelled behind her, "Hey Mary, come on we're gonna miss dinner!"

"fine" Mary said Goody two shoes, she said to herself.

Mary and Lucy hopped into Mary's new small car and drove off, only a few minutes away from their home.

Simon Camden pushed his little sister Ruthie out of the way and flew down the stairs.

"Mary's Home!" he yelled

"Yea, " Ruthie said, " So what?"

" Ihave to talk to her!" Simon yelled back as he opened the door and grabbed Mary's arm.

"Hey!" She yelled, "Oh Simon it's you, what do you want?"

"I need to talk to you" Simon whispered, "After dinner meet me in the tree house out back, and don't tell anyone"

He rushed off in a hurry and sat quickly at the table, soon all the Camdens were filing in.  
Mary and Lucy chatting, Ruthie playing with her new yo-yo, Matt talking on the phone to his newest girlfriend Samantha, his mom Annie, holding his two youngest brothers Sam and Savid and finally his father Rev. Camden. After grace everyone dug into a dinner of corn, potatos,  
chicken and a dessert of homeade Chocolate pie. When everyone was done, Simon ran up to his room and threw a blue sweatshirt on. He raced down the stairs and almost out the back door but was stopped by Matt.

"Hey, Simon, it's mine and your night to clear the table so you better not be trying to get out of it" Matt said turning Simon back towards the table.

Mary sat in the small tree house waiting for Simon. After 20 minutes, it was starting to get cold. She finaly gave up and figured she could talk to him in his room later. 


	2. The entry

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS, ONLY THE PLOT.

Chapter 2: The entry

The next morning, Simon found Mary right away, headed to the bathroom from her room that she shared with Lucy.

"Hey!" He whisper yelled, "Why didn't you meet me?"

" I did you doofus! I waited for 25 minutes and you never showed, not my problem."

Simon grabbed her arm and dragged her to his room, closing the door quietly so he didn't wake anyone else up, it was only 8 am.

"Don't talk just listen, I am entering the family on that game show, Hidden Realitys, and I need you to tell mom and dad cause I know they would say no to me but to you, we might have a chance, and the grand prize is a trip to Hawii!!!!" Simon rambled on

"Fine, I'll talk to them but I can't guarentee anything." Mary said and shuffled out the door.

An hour later, everyone was up and at the breakfast table. After a big breakfast of eggs,  
bacon, toast and OJ, Mary decided that maybe the news of the entry would go over easier if Lucy broke the news.

"Lucy" Mary said in there room," i have to ask you a favor

srry it's so short but Iwill add another chapter later. 


	3. Teams

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS, JUST THE PLOT.

Chapter 3: Teams

"You want me to WHAT?!?!?!" Lucy whisper yelled at Mary, inside the room they shared.

"Well, it's not my idea, it's Simons. And I think it might work better if you tell them" Mary said sitting on her bed.

Lucy laid down on her bed and fell asleep, thinking about what she should do. Early the next morning she decided to talk to the mastermind himself, Simon. She walked into his room and yanked him out of bed, putting her hand over his mouth so he wouldn't talk. She led him out back to the old tree house and began interogating him.

"What is this idea of yours? Mary wants me to break the news to mom and Dad" Lucy said

"Well, you don't have to anymore. " He said

"Because...?" Lucy asked.

"Cause we're on the show. So I can tell them myself!!!!" Simon almost jumped for joy.

"Oh, wow Simon that's great" Lucy said 'i think' she thought to herself.

That morning at breakfast, everything was oddly quiet and Mrs. Camden was the first one to notice.

"what is up wit you three." She said pointing from Simon, to Lucy and then to Mary.

"Oh nothing but you might wanna back your bags"Simon said.

"Excuse me " She said, her eyes wide.

" well all I mean is that we are all on the show Hidden Realitys!!! THey are doing a super family special, 6 people. So who's going?" Simon answered

After a long deliberation, they decided, since the family had to pair up against each other, that the teams would be, Ruthie and Matt, Simon and Lucy, and Robbie and Mary. Even though Robbie wasn't in the family, they still counted him. The show started in one week, in L.A. They would arrive on Monday, get there hotel and just hang out, Tuesday- they had a lunch date with the producer, and free tickets to the coolest teen nightclub. Wednesday they had to film and Thursday too, since it was a live two day special. Friday they were going on a tour of Hollywood and Saturday and Sunday they could do whatever they wanted. They teams immediatly ran up to start getting packed.

The week passed fast and soon everyone was loading into the family van, Matt behind the wheel. The day started off with problems though, a flat tire, forgotten luggage, and the typical "rules ceremony" held by Rev. Camden but eventually, they were off.

When they stopped, almost half way there, Ruthie began screaming.

"Ruthie, whats wrong?" Matt asked.

"It's...It's...It's...It's" She studdered

"It's What?" Mary yelled

"It's HIM!!!!" Ruthie yelled and pointed out the window 


	4. Day 1

DISCLAIMER: IDO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS, JUST THE PLOT

Chapter 4: Day 1

"It's the producer of Hidden Realitys!!!!!!" Ruthie yelled

"Well, that's just great, you had us all worried to death over that!" Robbie said, " we get to meet him soon."

They began driving again and reached there hotel soon.

"Camdens, winners of the contest." Matt said to the large man behind the desk of the hotel.

"Ahhhh, yes. The contest winners." the man said, tapping his chin," your in rooms 125,and 127."

"thank you" Matt said and grabbed the keys.

" boys in one room, girls in the other."Mary said, taking command of the sleeping arrangments.,"we have to get up early tomorroe, we have to meet with Ruthies friend." Mary said and everyone laughed except Ruthie, who sulked off in the corner from embarassment.

The next morning, everyone woke up early to get ready for there brunch with the producer. After everyone was dressed and set to go, Mary led everyone out to the limo waiting for them.

" A limo!!!" Ruthie screamed and jumped in, obviously over her embarassment from yesterday. The resturant was just a few blocks away so it was only a short ride. When Lucy saw the young producer, she almost fell down. He was gorgeous! His silky blond hair flowed with the breeze and his ocean blue eyes met hers. She knew everything was going to be fine.

But back home, things were far from fine. The boys had come down with a sudden rash all over their bodies. It turned out to be chicken pox!

In the middle of the brunch, Simon got a call on his cell phone.

"Simon, the boys got the chicken pox! Check Ruthie, and Mary, they are the only ones who haven't had it yet!" his mom said

After the brunch, Simon told Mary and Ruthie and sure enough, Ruthie had little dots on her back and Mary, on her arms.  
"Oh no! How are we supposed to go on the how with 2 sick kids?!?!" Simon asked out loud.

"I have an idea" Lucy said. 


	5. update

srry I haven't updated in forever guys but I haven't had time. I will update more later I promise!!!! 


End file.
